


one step forward

by tatoeba



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Blind Date, Fluff, M/M, sort of kimbros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 17:51:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6339349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatoeba/pseuds/tatoeba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Jongin's prom date ditches him, the last thing Jongin wants is to be set up on a date with his cousin's friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	one step forward

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by [this](https://twitter.com/chankaiprompts/status/676274589689913344) prompt. i started this months ago and really wanted to continue it as the prompt states in one fic, but i lost the inspiration i had for it and figured that instead maybe i could make this into a ~verse that i can come back to later and add to when i see fit. i'd already had all this written with a decent ending point, so i decided to just go with that. hopefully i'll be able to come back in the future and add the next part! i already have ideas, but this way i don't have to worry about some of the awkward time jumps like i was when i tried to make this one fic. 
> 
> ANYWAY longass explanation aside, this was fun to write and i hope you enjoy as well! :D

“I can’t believe you got me a _pity date_ ,” Jongin whines into his pillow, trying to hold onto the edges of the mattress as his cousin struggles to yank him straight out of bed.

“It’s not a pity date,” Jongdae says. “It’s just a date, that’s it. Nothing pitiful about it.”

“It is if you had to set me up without me even knowing about it,” Jongin says, pouting. “I don’t want to go out, okay?”

“I know, you want to lie in bed and wallow and rewatch Beyblade,” Jongdae says, releasing Jongin’s ankles to instead cross his arms over his chest, looking down at him like he’s a disappointed mother. Seeing how Jongin’s mother is at work, Jongdae’s doing a pretty good job at taking over her role, because Jongin’s pretty sure this is what she’d be doing too. Though, she would just make him clean the kitchen or something instead of forcing him out on an awkward pity date.

“There’s nothing wrong with that,” Jongin grumbles, yanking the covers over his head to hide. He’s entirely unsuccessful because Jongdae just yanks them right off, leaving him exposed to the sudden chilly air and curling his arms around his knees to keep warm. “That’s mean.”

“If it’s the only way to get you out of bed, I’ll be as mean as I want,” Jongdae says, climbing up after him and going straight for Jongin’s sides with wiggling fingers. Jongin yelps, thrashing, and Jongdae’s laughter bounces off the walls as he continues his tickle attack. When Jongin’s finally pliant underneath him, Jongdae lets go, now looking at him with concern instead of disappointment and Jongin’s not sure what’s worse. “Look, I know you’re upset because of what happened at prom,” Jongdae says, and Jongin groans, reaching out for a pillow to smother Jongdae with, but Jongdae knocks it out of his hands and pins him with a stern gaze that has Jongin cowering against his will. “Your date is an asshole, ditching you like that.”

Jongin shrugs. “I’m over it,” he says, even though he’s not really. He was excited when Taemin asked him, but Taemin never came to pick him up that night and when Jongin stopped by his house to see what was wrong, his mother had gasped and said he’d already left with his date, Soojung. Jongin wasn’t even sure how he’d made it back home in his daze, but he’d spent the night curled under his covers and _not_ crying, texting Sehun he was sick and ignoring the messages he’d received about how Sehun saw Taemin at the party and asking what happened. Jongin wishes he knew.

“Don’t lie to your cousin,” Jongdae says, poking Jongin in the forehead. “The point is, I don’t want you to grow up and be entirely alone for the rest of your life because you’re too afraid of going on another date after what happened.”

“I’m not afraid,” Jongin says hotly. “And I won’t be alone. I have Monggu and--”

“This is worse than I thought,” Jongdae says, horrified. He grabs Jongin’s hands and pulls as he moves back off the bed, dragging Jongin with him. “Get up. Your date will be here in an hour.”

“You can’t make me go on this pity date!”

“It’s not a pity date!” Jongdae exclaims. “It’s a much better date than that asshole who dumped you. Chanyeol is a good friend of mine. He’s really nice, you’ll like him.”

“Why would he even say yes to this,” Jongin grumbles, letting Jongdae shove him into the bathroom and start tugging off his clothes. “Doesn’t he have better things to do than to take a high-schooler out on a pity date?”

“He thinks you’re cute, what else matters?” Jongdae says, but he’s looking suddenly shifty and Jongin pauses in pulling his shirt off over his head. He narrows his eyes at him until Jongdae caves, throwing his hands up in the air as he explains, “I might’ve said I’d buy him lunch for a week but--”

“You _bribed_ someone to take me out on a date?!” Jongin exclaims, throwing his shirt into Jongdae’s face. “I’m not going, this is gonna be so embarrasing.”

“Can you shut up and shower before you freak out even more?” Jongdae says. “I swear it’ll be _fine_.”

“But--”

Jongdae shoves Jongin into the shower and blasts the water at freezing and Jongin gives up his complaints to yell profanities at his cackling cousin instead.

 

 

 

Jongin has no idea who this Chanyeol Park person is. Sure, he’s heard about him from Jongdae whenever he comes down to visit. As his closest relatives in the area after Jongdae moved over two years ago when he started his first year at UCLA, Jongin sees a lot of his cousin when usually they kept in touch over texts and sporadic emails. Nowadays, Jongdae stops by on the occasional weekend, claiming campus food sucks and that it’s too expensive to do laundry and Jongin’s parents welcome him with open arms every time. Jongin likes having him around, too, since both his older sisters have long since moved out, but today, today he wishes Jongdae was back in NYC and wreaking havoc upon someone else’s life.

“Will you stop looking so sulky?” Jongdae gripes, jabbing him in the ribs with his elbow. “I’m not asking you to like, fall in love with the guy or anything. Just go out. Get your mind off that Taemin kid. _Do_ something instead of moping.” He sighs and slings an arm around Jongin’s waist, hugging him warmly in a way that makes Jongin feel like he’s the smaller one.

Jongin bites his lower lip, feeling the fight draining out of him at the genuine worry in Jongdae’s voice. He knows he’s just trying to help, but Jongin’s never been good at the whole dating thing, and blind dates are even worse. He doesn’t know much about Chanyeol other than what Jongdae’s mentioned in passing. That he’s tall, plays a hundred instruments and has a weird love for rilakkuma that makes Jongin a little wary but unable to judge, really, since Jongin’s collection of Gundam figurines is probably on the same level. And, well, maybe Jongin is a little curious that one of Jongdae’s friends so readily agreed to being set up like this that Jongin can’t help but wonder what Chanyeol is really like. Is he actually interested? Or is he just in this for the free food?

Either way, Jongin doesn’t think he’s going to get out of this, not without crushing Jongdae, and despite everything, Jongin doesn’t want to do that to his cousin who is only trying to cheer him up. So here he is, dressed in skinny jeans that Jongdae says really show off his thighs, and a soft cream sweater that Jongdae also picked out, saying it made him look cute. “It’s the perfect balance,” he’d explained, before shoving the sweater down over Jongin’s head.

At least it’s comfy, Jongin thinks as sits anxiously on the couch and waits for Jongdae’s friend to show up. Thankfully it’s not much longer and Jongdae is practically beaming as he bounds over to open the door. Jongin follows after reluctantly, tucking his fingers into his sleeves and trying to calm his nerves, and comes to a stop beside Jongdae, eyes wide, when he gets his first good look at his date.

Chanyeol is...really attractive. He’s tall, like Jongdae said, but taller than Jongin ever expected. He’s taller than Sehun probably, and while Jongin is still sometimes bitter that his friend had bypassed him a year ago, he isn’t annoyed by it with Chanyeol, swallowing thickly as he discreetly roams his eyes from head to toe and back down. He’s dressed in stylish worn-out jeans, a simple black tee under a large plaid open-front sweatshirt in red and black. His hair is a dark brown and his voice, when he introduces himself, is so deep and soothing Jongin finds himself relaxing instantly.

“It’s nice to meet you, Jongin,” Chanyeol says, his wide smile taking up half his face, but still managing to look really nice because of it. “I’ve heard a lot about you.”

Jongin shoots Jongdae a look that his cousin pointedly ignores, and flushing, Jongin turns back to Chanyeol, mutters, “You shouldn’t believe anything he says.”

“Well, I don’t think he was wrong about you being cute,” Chanyeol says easily, like they haven’t only just met, and Jongin feels his face heat up even more. “So, should we get going? The movie starts soon and I don’t know about you, but I hate missing the previews.”

“Me, too,” Jongin says quietly and is rewarded with an even brighter smile. He’s starting to feel a little blinded, but he manages to get on his shoes and give Jongdae a proper goodbye, shoving him when he loudly warns Chanyeol that if he even thinks about touching his baby cousin wrongly, he’ll cut off his balls. “I’m so sorry,” Jongin says hastily, shutting the door on Jongdae mid-rant, and following Chanyeol to his car. “I don’t know why he’d say something like that when this was all his idea.”

“He’s just looking out for you,” Chanyeol says, clearly not bothered at all by Jongdae’s warning. He opens the passenger side door for Jongin, smiling kindly, and Jongin feels his stomach swooping in delight that he pushes down just as quickly.

There’s a little of that nervousness coming back now that they’re alone and Jongdae isn’t around to buffer, but Jongin does his best to stay calm as Chanyeol drives them toward the theater. It’s not a long drive, but in that amount of time Jongin learns Chanyeol’s a talker. He’s not sure if he’s purposefully trying to make conversation for the sake of it or if he’s always like this, energetically speaking and making plenty of hand motions whenever they’re at a stop light. He tells Jongin all about how he and Jongdae met, about a week after moving into the dorms and getting trashed at a party.

“He found me trying to get into the dorm with my room key and singing Taylor Swift loudly at the same time. It was like two in the morning,” Chanyeol laughs. “Hauled me up to my floor and found out we were just a few doors down from each other, and somehow, when I woke up, he was still there, passed out on the futon.” He shakes his head, a little fond smile on his face from the memory that Jongin thinks is kind of cute. “We went to McDonald’s for breakfast, the best kind of hangover food, y’know? And we’ve been friends ever since.”

Jongin grins. He can see how they’d get along. “That sounds fun,” he says, still nervously playing with the ends of his sleeves. “You must be good friends if he was able to con you into this.”

Chanyeol laughs. “We are good friends, but taking you on a date has nothing to do with that,” he says. “Why would I pass up the opportunity to take a cute boy to the movies?” He glances at Jongin, a slight smirk to his lips, and Jongin feels himself blush again, quickly looks away and hopes it’s not obvious.

“You’re probably just saying that so I’ll make out with you in the dark,” Jongin says, surprising even himself at his candor, but smiling as Chanyeol laughs again. The sound is nice, low like his voice, and it really does help calm him down somehow.

“I’m not allowed to touch you, remember? Or Jongdae will kill me,” he says, finally parking the car into the closest spot to the theater entrance. “But, if you want to…” he adds, wiggling his eyebrows exaggeratedly that Jongin just laughs, scrambles out of the car.

“All I want is some popcorn,” Jongin says decisively as Chanyeol falls into step beside him and they trudge inside toward the box office.

“That can be arranged,” Chanyeol says, offering Jongin a soft smile that has Jongin smiling back, all worries, all uncertainties long gone in the face of Chanyeol’s easy-going nature and friendliness. Maybe this date won’t be so bad at all.

 

 

 

They end up at a diner-style restaurant after the movie, Chanyeol with a huge burger and Jongin with a plate of fried chicken, occasionally stealing some of Chanyeol’s fries off this plate and feeling way more comfortable than he did when Chanyeol had picked him up. The movie was good and while they didn’t make out in the back of the theater, they shared buttery popcorn and whispered commentary to each other throughout the two hours that left Jongin laughing and warm and pleased, maybe even more than the actual movie.

Chanyeol is fun and has the same kind of weird humor as Jongin, laughing at the jokes Jongin makes that usually has Sehun rolling his eyes at him. They chat more about the movie as they eat before discussion turns to other topics; Jongin’s never been very good at small-talk but Chanyeol seems to be a natural, easily asking what classes Jongin’s taking as he finishes school and where he’s applied for the fall. “I want to stay close to home,” Jongin says, telling him that he’s only applied to universities in California. “I like it here, you know? And I’d miss my puppies too much, honestly.”

That has Chanyeol excited, and they spend far longer than probably acceptable cooing over all of the photos Jongin has on his phone of his three poodles, and Jongin is pleased by how infatuated Chanyeol seems to be, announcing that Jongin will have to send him pictures whenever he takes new ones. It’s the only indication so far that Chanyeol doesn’t want this thing between them to just abruptly end after dinner, and Jongin’s surprised that he’s glad for it. He’s having fun, talking to Chanyeol, listening as he goes on about his music therapy program and how he wants to help people through music, even plays a part of a song he’s written for Jongin, beaming when Jongin tells him it’s nice. Jongin is almost disappointed by the time they finish eating because he’s having such a good time and he almost doesn’t want the date to end. For the first time all week, he’s been able to forget about what happened and he wants the feeling to last.

Of course, nothing ever really happens the way he wants it to, as a familiar voice calls out his name on their way toward the exit. Jongin freezes, turning around to find Taemin sitting at a table with Soojung. They must be on a date and Jongin’s surprised Taemin even bothered to acknowledge him when he’s spent all the time acting like Jongin doesn’t exist.

“Hey,” Taemin says, and at least he has the audacity to look slightly guilty. “It’s been awhile.”

“Yeah,” Jongin says, not quite meeting his eyes. He does glance at Soojung and returns the small smile she gives him a little awkwardly. He has nothing against her. “On a date?” he asks, even though it’s obvious, but he’s not sure what else to say.

“Uh, yeah, we are,” Taemin replies a little uncertainly, looking like he has something more he wants to say but isn’t sure how.

Before he gets the chance though, Chanyeol is stepping up beside Jongin, closer than he’s been all night, and wraps an arm securely around Jongin’s waist. “That’s nice,” Chanyeol says softly, smiling even, as he looks at Taemin who blinks back in surprise. “So are we.” His smile widens. “You must be Taemin, right?” he says and Jongin guesses that Jongdae has told Chanyeol everything in great detail which would be mortifying if it wasn’t for how Chanyeol has so easily stepped in and turned this situation around. If it wasn’t for him, Jongin would still be awkwardly trying to find a way to escape this, but instead, he feels grounded, safe, even, in Chanyeol’s warm embrace. “I heard a lot about you,” Chanyeol continues. “I guess I should thank you for changing your mind about Jongin. I mean, it gave me the chance to finally ask him out myself.”

Jongin bites his lower lip and stares fixedly at the table, trying not to laugh and give it all away. He’s not so sure he can manage it, so instead he pulls on the hem of Chanyeol’s coat and says, “Come on, we should go.”

“It was nice to meet you!” Chanyeol says brightly, waving back at Taemin as Jongin tugs him out of the restaurant, laughing finally into the night air.

“You know you didn’t have to do that,” Jongin says because there’s no point in pretending like Chanyeol’s comments weren’t totally purposeful.

“It was fun,” Chanyeol says, grinning, as they get into the car. “He should feel at least _some_ sense of guilt for screwing you over. What a jerk--Ahh, I’m sorry,” he adds, glancing over at Jongin apologetically. “I don’t want to be mean if you still, uh, like him.”

Jongin shrugs, surprised by how genuine he’s being, not even bothering to pull out of the parking lot until he’s sure Jongin’s not mad. “It’s okay,” he says finally. “I did like him, but I’m getting over it.” He meets Chanyeol’s eyes for a moment and continues with sudden bravado he didn’t know he had, “And well, tonight really helped me stop obsessing about it.”

The worry etched in the creases of Chanyeol’s brow smooths out then, replaced by the bright-eyed smile Jongin’s gotten so used to over the course of the night. “Good,” he says, reaching out to pat Jongin’s knee. “I’m glad.” His smile gets almost impossibly brighter and Jongin misses the warmth of his touch when he pulls away to shift the car into gear, backing out of their spot and heading out onto the road.

It’s a much quieter drive back home than it was when they’d left hours ago, but it’s comfortable. Jongin likes that Chanyeol’s not expecting him to say anything, that even Chanyeol seems perfectly at ease, humming along with the occasional song that plays on the radio. He walks Jongin up to the door even though Jongin insists he doesn’t have to, and Jongin wonders what to say, what to do, as they stop on the porch and look at each other.

“Um, well,” Jongin starts, rubbing at the back of his neck. “I’m sorry about Jongdae asking you to do this but...I’m glad you did.” Jongin groans internally, feeling his face burn as he looks everywhere but at Chanyeol. “I had a good time.”

“I did, too,” Chanyeol says, beaming and stepping a little closer. “You really are cute, Jongin.”

Jongin opens his mouth to...he’s not even sure what, maybe impulsively refute Chanyeol’s statement, tell him not to make fun of him, but then Chanyeol adds, “Shh, don’t tell Jongdae, okay?” and all that comes out instead is a bewildered, “Huh?” just before Chanyeol leans in and kisses him on the cheek.

It’s not anything major and yet Jongin still feels like for a moment everything sort of stops. The next second though, the shock disappears and all that’s left is the rapid thudding of his heart and butterflies in his stomach. Chanyeol is grinning when he pulls back, rocking on the balls of his feet as he shoves his hands into his pockets and says, “Have a good night, Jongin,” and runs down back to his car.

Jongin stands there, transfixed, until the rev of the engine has him jolting and he turns in time to catch Chanyeol waving at him from the window before he drives away. Jongin takes a few deep, deep breaths before he finally trudges inside, chucking his shoes off in the entryway and running up the stairs.

Jongdae is lying on Jongin’s bed, playing a game on his phone and asks, “So, how was it?” as Jongin faceplants into his bed next to him with a low groan. Jongdae laughs and pats Jongin’s butt. “I knew you’d like him.”

 

 

 

“You’re making it up! I think you’ve read too many shoujo manga, Jongin, there aren’t people like that, this doesn’t happen,” Sehun says seriously.

“Well, it did and he’s real,” Jongin says, pouting as he pushes his glasses up his nose. He slumps back against Sehun’s ratty old futon slash couch and adds, “Why the hell would I make something like that up anyway?”

“I don’t know,” Sehun says with a shrug. He’s lying stomach-down on the floor and playing a game on his laptop, barely giving Jongin any actual attention. “You’re still upset about what happened over prom?”

“I’m not,” Jongin says, maybe a little too quickly because Sehun shoots him a look, brow quirked. “It’s not like Taemin was my boyfriend or anything.”

“Yeah, but he asked you to _prom_ and then _ditched_ you,” Sehun says so strongly it surprises Jongin, sitting up a little straighter. Vivi, Sehun’s adorable puppy who’s been using Jongin’s lap as a bed, yips unhappily at him moving, but Jongin pets her head to calm her down again as he eyes his best friend. “That was a dick move, it doesn’t matter if you were actually dating or not.” He pauses his game and turns properly to pin Jongin with another one of his displeased stares. “I don’t know how you’re not furious about it, honestly.”

“I think you’re upset enough for the both of us,” Jongin says and he smiles, happy knowing that Sehun’s got his back like this. “And, really, what good would moping about Taemin do anyway? When I have--”

“Have what? Your dream come true, real-life anime character?” Sehun says, jumping up to his knees, and smirking now. “Do you like him?”

Jongin looks everywhere but at Sehun as he stammers out a response he knows is pathetic. “I-I don’t know! You can’t ask me that already, we only went on one date and I haven’t talked to him since!” Jongin feels his face heating up the more he speaks so he clamps his mouth shut and glances up at Sehun who is still smirking. “Stop looking at me like that!” He attempts to hide his face but mostly succeeds in making his glasses crooked again.

Sehun laughs, abandoning his game entirely to climb onto the couch and ruffle Jongin’s hair roughly. “You and your college boyfriend! I’m so proud.” He sniffs exaggeratedly, like this is some important milestone Jongin’s crossed despite the fact that they’re both graduating in less than a month and having a college boyfriend is only par for the course.

“He’s not my boyfriend,” Jongin mumbles futilely, pushing aside the niggling wonder of whether things could be different. He chews on his lower lip for a moment, considering, and asks, “Do you think I should call him? He gave me his number.”

“Yes,” Sehun says resolutely, finally letting Jongin go long enough to look at him sternly. “Call him. Text him. Whatever, just don’t let this chance slip between your fingers.”

 

 

 

Jongin doesn’t call him. He doesn’t text him either. He means to, but in the rush of the end of the year, the end of his entire high school _career_ , it sort of falls to the wayside. There are moments when he picks up his phone and stares at Chanyeol’s number and he thinks and thinks about what to say, but in the end he always gives up, tosses his phone aside and distracts himself with cramming for his finals and completing last-minute homework assignments. Besides, the more he thinks about it, the more he convinces himself that Chanyeol isn’t really interested. If he was, why hasn’t he tried to contact Jongin?

It isn’t until the day after graduation that Jongin realizes he might have been wrong about that. It’s sometime after noon when he’s rudely woken up by his mother, smacking him in the back of the head with a pillow. “Get up,” she says brightly. “You have a gentleman caller.”

Jongin, groaning and fighting off his mom’s attacks, falls straight off the bed and says, “I have a _what_?”

His mother is grinning when he finally opens his eyes to look at her and she just throws a pair of jeans at him from the floor. “Put on some pants first before you answer the door,” she says before waltzing out of his room, leaving Jongin on the floor and very confused.

He’s not sure what he’s expecting, but a Chanyeol waiting on his doorstep looking every bit as handsome as when they first met is not it. He’s holding a bouquet in his hands of colorful flowers and Jongin might have forgot his glasses in his room but he can still see the way Chanyeol’s eyes light up when Jongin walks up, even as he sheepishly shifts from foot to foot.

“Hey,” Chanyeol says, that deep voice of his settling pleasantly in Jongin’s stomach. “I heard from Jongdae you graduated last night.” He thrusts the flowers out with a harried, “Congratulations,” and Jongin takes them tentatively, a smile tugging at his lips and all traces of lingering sleep gone in the face of Chanyeol here, at his door, to see him.

Before Jongin can say anything though, there’s the unsettling feeling of being watched creeping up the back of his neck; a quick look over his shoulder and he catches his mother ducking from view and Jongin hastily pushes Chanyeol back a few steps so he can slip outside with him, shutting the front door after the them. It’s sun is hot for early June, but Jongin barely feels it as he looks at Chanyeol and says, “Thank you. You didn’t have to do that.”

“I wanted to,” Chanyeol says, honesty in his eyes despite how he shifts awkwardly again, shoves his hands into the pockets of his jeans. “You never called me.”

Jongin gapes at him, slowly swallows and glances away. “I didn’t think you wanted me to,” he admits. “You never called me either.”

“I know,” Chanyeol says and he sounds almost disappointed in himself to Jongin’s surprise. He scratches the side of his neck, smiles a little crookedly at Jongin. “But I wanted to. I should have. I just sort of hoped...I don’t know. I’m not very good at this.”

“Me either,” Jongin says softly, relieved by the admission. He's not sure what else to say, fiddles with the flowers in his hands, smoothing the petals on the only sunflower between his fingers.

The silence drags on a little too long and Jongin is trying to find the right way to say he should probably head back inside when Chanyeol suddenly blurts out, “You know, I’ll be around this summer.” When Jongin, startled, looks up at him, Chanyeol’s got the beginnings of a flush on his face but his jaw is set in determination as he continues, “Jongdae and I got an apartment just off campus, I’m sure you’ve heard.” Jongin nods, vaguely remembering his cousin having called him excitedly about this a week or so ago. “I’m working an internship and I’ll probably have to go home for a bit at some point, but...I won’t be far. You should...come up, hang out.” The more he talks, the more animated he becomes, confident, his eyes bright and excited, and Jongin feels something like hope burning in his chest. “I can give you a cooler tour of campus. Jongdae said you decided on UCLA, too.”

“Yeah, I did,” Jongin says, smiling. He tilts his head slightly, amused. ‘’Do you talk about me a lot with Jongdae?” He’s not really expecting an answer, but the way Chanyeol’s ears turn red is enough. He laughs softly to himself, and saves Chanyeol from having to splutter out a reply by asking, “You’d really want to see me over the summer? I mean, last time...that wasn’t even like a real date--”

“What do you mean it wasn’t a real date?” Chanyeol says. “I put a lot of thought into that, you know. Dinner and a movie! I even saved you from that awful prom-ditcher.”

Jongin laughs again, louder this time, and hides behind his bouquet, warmth spreading his chest as Chanyeol’s mock-offense melts into something much more like fondness. “Okay, okay, it was real. I repent.”

“Good,” Chanyeol says with a firm nod. He eyes Jongin for a moment, then adds, “I guess the only thing that it _was_ missing is that I didn’t get to kiss you properly.”

Not expecting that, Jongin almost drops the flowers in his hands, flushing up his neck. “What? Are you asking for permission to kiss me now?”

“Maybe,” Chanyeol says with a sneaky grin. “Would you let me?”

Jongin pretends to think about it seriously, pursing his lips in thoughts and watching as Chanyeol looks on with him in half-amusement, half-hope, maybe. Jongin wouldn’t mind, really, because Chanyeol being here, having come to see him, to explain and to let Jongin know without an iota of doubt that he wants to see him again--it’s well, it’s flattering, and it’s really adorable. “I would,” Jongin says finally, “but let’s leave it for next time, when my mom isn’t probably watching us from the window.”

There’s only a flash of disappointment across Chanyeol’s eyes before he laughs, nodding in understanding as he steps a little closer and reaches out to brush away some of Jongin’s hair from his face. “Okay,” he says softly. “How about Friday? I can come pick you up.”

“Or I could pick _you_ up,” Jongin counters, because, well, Chanyeol’s already done the whole chivalrous date thing. It should be Jongin’s turn now.

Chanyeol looks surprised by his comment, but then he grins, slowly, assuredly, and before Jongin can process it, he’s sweeped in to catch a quick kiss, their lips pressing together for a wonderful, brief moment. “I’ll hold you to that,” he says when he pulls back, still grinning as he darts down to his car, waving, leaving Jongin just as dazed as the last time, blushing hotter than the sun as he waves back timidly from behind his bouquet.

 

 

 

That second date on Friday turns into a third a couple of days after and into a fourth the next weekend, when they spend most of Saturday afternoon watching The Flash on Jongin’s laptop, balanced between them on the comfort of his bed. The fifth is when Jongin visits Chanyeol at his apartment while Jongdae is at work, making lunch together in their tiny kitchen and making out slowly, pressed on the couch until Jongdae walks in on them and screams.

The rest of that evening is spent with Jongdae hissing like a territorial cat whenever Chanyeol so much as looks at Jongin and Jongin in an unforgiving death grip within Jongdae’s arms. “What the hell, Jongdae, you’re the one who introduced us in the first place!” Jongin whines, trying and failing to extract himself from his cousin’s embrace. For such a small guy, Jongdae sure is strong.

“That doesn’t mean I won’t cut off his balls,” Jongdae says, still eyeing Chanyeol warily.

Jongin sighs, catching Chanyeol’s eyes over Jongdae’s shoulder. “You need to find a new roommate,” he says.

“Yeah, why don’t you move in and we kick Jongdae out?” Chanyeol replies, laughing loudly when Jongdae makes an offended noise and lunges for him. Finally released, Jongin scrambles out of the way, hiding his own laughter behind his hands and wondering if he should attempt to save Chanyeol. Despite being much smaller, Jongdae has somehow enveloped Chanyeol into a headlock but Chanyeol looks more amused than anything so Jongin figures this must happen a lot.

“Can you not murder my boyfriend before our next date?” Jongin says after a moment. “We’re supposed to go see the new Captain America movie.”

“You’ve already seen it!” Jongdae exclaims, but he releases Chanyeol all the same. Chanyeol lets out a wheeze as he melts to the floor but he smiles up at Jongin when he looks down at him in concern. Jongin reaches out a hand to help pull him back up and rolls his eyes at Jongdae when he catches him staring at them suspiciously.

“So, what were you guys planning to do tonight?” Jongdae says, crossing his arms over his chest and leaning back comfortably against the couch, very clearly announcing he has no plans to leave.

Jongin shares a look with Chanyeol, who sighs before he nudges his friend and says, “Why don’t you pick a movie and we all watch?” and Jongdae beams at him like it’s the most brilliant plan in the world.

They end up watching 21 Jump Street with Jongdae sitting between them on the couch, talking loudly and animatedly over nearly all of it and Jongin wishes he could be more annoyed with his cousin, but he’s having a good time, too. They ordered a few pizzas for dinner and when Jongin’s run out of soda, he heads up to kitchen to grab another can, only to be cornered by Jongdae the moment he shuts the fridge.

“The two of you seem to be getting along well,” he says, not even bothering to beat around the bush, and Jongin wills himself not to blush too obviously as he nods.

“Yeah, I...really like him,” Jongin says quietly, hoping Chanyeol can’t overhear. After a moment, he adds, “Thank you for introducing us,” and smiles when the staunch expression that’s stuck to Jongdae’s face ever since he walked in on them earlier is finally replaced by a wide, pleased grin. His cousin yanks him close to ruffles his hair, pinch his cheeks, and Jongin’s laughing as he struggles to get away.

“I’m glad,” Jongdae says. “I didn’t think it’d lead to this--catching my baby cousin making out on my couch,” he pauses to give Jongin a look that has him flushing, raising the can in his hand to hide behind, “but--I can tell he’s really into you and you like him. So. I’m glad.” He pats him on the shoulder. “You have my blessing,” he adds with a nod of finality.

Jongin snorts, amused, but gives Jongdae a grateful hug before they head back out to join Chanyeol. He’s surprised when Jongdae nudges him to sit down next to Chanyeol on the couch finally, smirking as he waves and disappears down the hall to his own room, and Jongin shrugs when he catches Chanyeol’s confused look. Chanyeol smiles down at him, wraps an arm around Jongin’s shoulders, and Jongin beams back, settling into him, and feels warm, happy, like this is right where he belongs.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. jongdae is my favorite
> 
> 2\. sehun is right, chanyeol is too good to be true
> 
> 3\. look! it's a happy fic! happy ending! :D? :D?
> 
> come say hi on [twitter](http://twitter.com/xingkais) | [ask.fm](http://ask.fm/koiyake) | [tumblr](http://koiyake.tumblr.com)


End file.
